


三 (Three)

by BoyGirlBothNoneImTheUniverse



Series: Naruto Fics [17]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Angst, Drabble, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Multi, Not Canon Compliant, Polyamory, Temporary Character Death, Threesome - F/M/M, Time Travel Fix-It
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-26
Updated: 2019-03-26
Packaged: 2019-12-18 10:22:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18247889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BoyGirlBothNoneImTheUniverse/pseuds/BoyGirlBothNoneImTheUniverse
Summary: It wasn't a tough decision, deciding to go back in time. To be truthful, it wasn't even that hard figuring out the array to do so. (SASUNARUHINA) Temporary Character Death, Time Travel Fix-it.





	三 (Three)

**Author's Note:**

> Me, singing: i dont ship this why am i here

It wasn't a tough decision, deciding to go back in time. To be truthful, it wasn't even that hard figuring out the array to do so.

Sasuke's eyes, even now, are stunning. The unknown power that even he is unsure of calls to something in Hinata, making her heart beat faster whenever she meets his solemn gaze. They're both being quiet as they finish the setup of the arrays, unwilling to draw attention to their actions. After all, they're not going back in time to save the world. The world is at peace, the nations all together with close ties keeping them friendly and happy. No, the world is almost dream like in it's perfection.

They're going back to save Naruto. Flashes of a surprised whiskered face as a hand ripped through his chest, shock settling in as none of Kurama's chakra came to his aid for healing. Glazed eyes that were once so very blue, but now only a dull shade that could never match their once bright brilliance. Frantic screaming as Hinata falls to his side. Anguished shouting as Sasuke tears the perpetrator in half. Silence. Then a hand is gripping hers, both of them leaning over the dead body of the man they loved. Sasuke had whispered to her, tears clinging to his eyes, as he slowly explained the seals on the attacks arms. He couldn't be sure, he explained, but he thinks they were made specifically to keep Kurama's chakra from interfering with any injury that the person had inflicted.

"A brilliantly planned assassination," Sasuke had cursed, squeezing her hand almost painfully tight. She had squeezed back, sobbing as he mumbled darkly, both of their eyes never leaving Naruto's still form. They had to summon other Konoha nin, request Kakashi's presence. The Rokudaime had appeared shortly, Sakura nipping at his heels. The rest of the day, that entire week, had always been blurry in Hinata's memory. Naruto's funeral. Pitying gazes following her and Sasuke. Sakura and Sasuke screaming at each other, Sasuke defensive and Sakura accusing. Hinata, alone in the bed she had once shared with Naruto. A shadow creeping into the room. Pale arms coming around and clinging to her, bringing her closer to a solid chest. Hinata, knowing, clasping their hands together.

They never once spoke of trying to undo what had been done. They didn't have to. They both understood, on some unconscious level, that they wouldn't stand for the injustice that had been done. Hinata would find scrolls in her home, gore filled descriptions of attempts at bringing back the dead. She had little doubt that the handwriting belonged to Orochimaru. She wasn't disgusted, however. She read every scroll that popped up, growing frustrated when each led to nothing. Weeks past, and then months. More scrolls exchanged and no solution found.

And then one day, she awoke to Sasuke, cool strokes of a brush swirling against her midsection. She never asked, what exactly he was doing, and instead inclined herself slightly simply so she could watch the proceedings. She wasn't well-versed in seals, not like Sasuke and Naruto were. Naruto was better than them both, but he wasn't here to help them, so Sasuke was the only one who could research a solution through these means. A last stroke and then he leaned away from her, eyes red and purple as he took her in. She watches him set the bowl of ink down, her eyes trailing across the exact same seal on his own stomach. When he reached out a hand, she takes it immediately, no hesitation.

For the months that Naruto had been gone, many people had questions the disappearance of the Kyuubi. Kurama had been fond of Naruto, so it was a mystery why he had not tried to do more. Why he had not reached out before Naruto died. He was no longer trapped within Naruto; he would have been able to manifest outside of him. He shouldn't have been dead alongside Naruto.

There's a moment of silence as Sasuke closes his eyes, a deep breath, before Sasuke starts to hum, his chakra spiking briefly. Hinata feels it in her core, shivers running down her spine as the next moment, boiling rage fills her stomach. She gasps, eyes wide as she takes in Sasuke's dark determination.

"How?" she asked, letting one hand fly to her stomach.

"The Rinnegan holds many secrets," was his only answer.

She did her best to keep her tears at bay as half of Kurama's chakra was siphoned into her, his angry cursing filling her head for the first time.

Infuriated. Anguished. Disbelief. Sorrow.

 _Kurama_ , she thought.

A growling, **He deserved more than a simple death**.

 _And he'll get more_ , a smooth voice whispered in her mind. Her gaze flew back to Sasuke, his eyes glowing eerily in the darkness of her bedroom.  _I have an idea._

**Don't be shy, Uchiha. Share with the class.**

And now, here all three of them are, examining their work with tired bodies, but determination flooding their veins. Kurama's chakra split between them, giving them the ability to communicate in their minds without having to speak out loud. Hinata steps forward into the middle of the array, Sasuke only a second behind. Neither of them ask Kurama if he's sure. Kurama knows the consequences of using this time travel array. To quote him, he'd rather be dead then conscious of the fact that the next time he reformed, Naruto still would be gone.

 **Give 'em hell** , are his parting words, red chakra shredding through the air around them. Hinata meets Sasuke's eyes, his gaze burning, as she sees a brief smirk filter across his face.

Then all she can see is red.

* * *

Naruto doesn't know what exactly he did to deserve this, but he finds himself profusely thanking whoever it was that gave him this gift. Hinata is a warm weight behind him, her soft breaths tickling the back of his next. Her arm is a welcome weight across his middle. Naruto's own arm is snuggly fitted across Sasuke's torso, bringing the Uchiha so he's pressed tightly to Naruto's front. His breathing is incredibly similar to Hinata's soft exhales; they are almost in sinc as they lay next to him. He's thanked his silent gift giver for years, always amazed that the two had clung to him when they were younger, much like he felt himself clinging to them. They'd been through so many things together, years of hardships, but he knows he would never chance it. He settles back against the bed, finally closing his eyes and smiling as he basks in the comfort of two people he loves.

(Unnoticed by him are they way Hinata's hand stretches across him and then rests gently on Sasuke's hip, just below where Naruto's own arm is laying. One of Sasuke's legs is pushed slightly back, foot peeking in between Naruto's legs to brush against Hinata's own. Comfort. Understanding. A shared love.)

**Author's Note:**

> hope you enjoyed? i guess? 
> 
> A/N: please feel free to read the tags to go on an amazing journey because wOw
> 
> and now i have the hankering to write soooo much more of this absolutely AMAZING ship, let me tell you


End file.
